1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveying means for conveying objects, in particular for conveying sheet-like carriers, in a rectilinear direction and to a vertically conveying continuous furnace equipped therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electronics industry, sheet-like carriers with components located thereon are frequently transported in a rectilinear direction by means of conveying belts. However, such conveying belts cannot always be used and they require, in addition, a device for placing the carriers on the conveying belt.
In the electronics industry, continuous furnaces are frequently used for ageing components artificially and/or for baking coatings, etc. On account of their comparatively high space requirement, the conventional continuous furnaces cannot readily be integrated in production lines or assembly lines. The patent application which was filed on the same day as the present application and is entitled Conveying apparatus for simultaneously conveying a plurality of objects, and vertical continuous furnace equipped therewith, gives a description of a vertical continuous furnace, i.e. a continuous furnace with a vertical continuous conveying direction. A conveying belt is not suitable for removing the carriers which have been conveyed vertically from bottom to top in a vertical continuous furnace, since the carriers which have arrived at the top end of the vertical continuous furnace would have to be guided around the end of the conveying belt.